


Pros of Getting Stabbed

by bloodykiss147



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Jacob got stabbed but he is fine, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, getting drunk, mention of stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob got stabbed in a brawl and is grounded, Henry accidentally saves the day by asking Evie to join him on an outing. Better yet Jacob gets to visit his favorite inventor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly haven't played Syndicate  
> (maybe someday), but I really ship these two.
> 
> Also I hope nothing sounds to ooc or out of place for the time period.

Evie was looking through various new pieces of information regarding a new target, Jacob yawned and trailed off while she spoke of the more technical details of the mission. He didn't really care right now, he has been stuck on the train for a few weeks after starting a huge brawl, ending with him being caught unaware and stabbed by one of the men. Evie was livid to say the least after Jacob flopped onto the train floor bleeding everywhere. Jacob still believes she was punishing him more for bleeding on the carpet then for the actual brawl. It didn't matter to Jacob, all that mattered is if he didn't leave the train soon he would snap.

“Evie, would you like to accompany me to a meeting,” Henry said walking through the train door from the other car like a gift from God.

“Can't, I was just about to go out, I have something that I would like Mr. Bell to have a look at,” she said with a sign, Jacob almost groaned aloud in frustration.

At the mention of Alexander Jacob perked up in his seat though; a perfect opportunity to get out of the train, he thought.

“I'll go.” Jacob jumped up from his chair to Evie’s side, he caught himself and toned down his enthusiasm “I need to get out of this train Evie, I promise I'll go straight there and back"

Evie raised an eyebrow, but didn't mention Jacob’s eagerness. She looked at Henry before handing Jacob the device without looking back, Jacob snatched it from her hands and ran out of the train past Henry, he gave him a wink as he passed.

Jacob was out of the train and not looking back, he didn't bother to question why she let him out so easily, the answer to him was obvious enough; Evie would probably throw him on the train tracks for a day alone with Henry, Jacob laughed a little at the thought while he ran over the roof tops of London. He knew he should be taking his time, but he could easily do that at Aleck’s.

Instead of losing momentum Jacob flew through Aleck's open window into his bedroom, he landed with a loud thud but no one entered the room to see what it was. Jacob frowned disappointed, he hoped Aleck wasn't out. He got up and maked his way downstairs to the workshop area. As he made it to the doorway he could hear Aleck talking to himself, Jacob smiled a little when he walked into the room, he was in the middle of something important, enough to not have heard Jacob crash through the window. His back was to Jacob so he was still completely unaware of his presence. Even using little of his stealth training Jacob made his way up to Aleck without him noticing. He looked over his shoulder to the papers Aleck was scribbling on, none it made sense to Jacob.

“I give up!” Aleck suddenly yelled out.

Jacob jumped but didn't move away, Aleck stood up and turned around fast his face coming very close to Jacob’s.

“Jesus, Mr. Frye!” Aleck hopped back blushing.

Jacob laughed loudly, Aleck’s frown was quickly replaced with a soft smile.

“Sorry Aleck, you should pay more attention to your surroundings. You completely missed me crashing through your window, nothing is broken before you ask.”

“Nothing broken in you or in my room?” He asked still smiling.

“Both, anyway I was originally here to give you this, not scare you,” Jacob said handing the device to him.

“Oh, what is it?” Aleck grabbed the thing from Jacob he inspected it closely turning away from Jacob again.

“Couldn't tell you, Evie wanted to see if you could figure it out,” Jacob said.

He began lazily walking around the room as Aleck worked silently poking at the device.

Aleck signed loudly after almost a hour of silence, Jacob had fallen asleep in a chair across the room. He woke with a start a little confused by his surroundings but he remembered he was at Aleck's having him look at something for Evie.

“Problem?” Jacob asked.

He got up and stretching out the cramps in his limbs from sleeping in the chair. Aleck turned in his chair to look at him.

“Yes, a little. It will take a few days, but I'll figure it out.”

“I'm sure you will, maybe a break from work will help,” Jacob said with a smirk that could only mean bad things.

“What do you have in mind Mr. Frye?”

“Call me Jacob, Aleck. And I was thinking a drink or several”

Aleck was silent for only a moment before he gave in and left with Jacob.

They spent most of the evening drinking at a small place Jacob liked to frequent after the stabbing at his old pub. Aleck didn't need to know that part so Jacob didn't bring it up, Aleck didn't either; they go drinking together irregularly but relatively often so he was used to the old place. The pub was mostly empty which Jacob was extremely grateful for; last thing he wanted was another brawl after just getting free from the punishment of the last one, not to mention he was still healing, and especially with the added chance of Aleck getting hurt. They left once Aleck began to sway and his accent became so thick and slurred Jacob had trouble understanding him. Aleck practically hung on Jacob as they made their way back to his workshop.

Once they were inside Aleck collapsed onto the floor taking Jacob with him, they laid on the floor laughing loudly.

“Oh, Jacob I have missed this. You haven't been around lately,” he said.

“Been grounded and confined on the train for getting stabbed and bleeding on the carpet,” Jacob said, he flinched at the accidentally confession.

“You were stabbed!” Aleck sat up quickly.

“Yeah, but it's fine. See,” Jacob said as he lifted his shirt.

The wound was still bandaged so Aleck couldn't see the real damage, he gently touched the spot, he rubbed his thumb softly against the bandages right where he guessed the wound was. Jacob stopped breathing at the touch, his face was flushed and his mouth hung open a little, words are lost on his tongue. Aleck’s eyes met his, he didn't say anything as he moved his hand away from the wound and around his waist continuing the light movement of his thumb, this time he was rubbing bare skin. Jacob swallowed, the noise almost deafening in the silence. Aleck leaned forward and kissed Jacob, the kiss was as light as his rubbing, Jacob could have sworn it didn't happen. He wanted it to happen so badly, Jacob grabbed Aleck behind his head and brought him into a harder kiss.

Jacob bit his lip a little and Aleck opened his mouth a little for him, he barely stopped himself from moaning into the kiss. Jacob threw his leg over Aleck's legs straddling him, it was too much for Aleck to not moan at; he could feel Jacob’s growing erection poke his own.

“Let’s take this up stairs, yeah?” Jacob pulled back.

“Yes,” he moaned.

Jacob stood up first extending his hand to help Aleck up. Once on his feet Aleck grabbed Jacob’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together again. They grinded on each other almost forgetting they had gotten up to move this to the bedroom. Before they could remember a loud smashing sound came from outside Aleck's window followed by shouting.

“Fuckin’ Blighters,” Jacob hissed.

“Maybe you should take care of them?” Aleck backed from Jacob.

“Or we could ignore them,” Jacob grabbed Aleck's ass with both hands and kissed him, he stop move until one of the men outside began to threaten to set fire to the building “or maybe I should take care of them,” he groaned moving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob swooped easily out the window landing on one of the men, Alexander watched him from the window. It wasn't much of a challenge; just three pissed off pricks looking for trouble, and finding much more than they had imagined. 

 

Jacob jumped from the man unconscious under his feet to the next one, his fist landed with a sickening crack, that man fell just as easily as the first. The last one saw the light and ran from his passed out friends, leaving Jacob standing between the bodies. He cursed, picked them up with a grunt and threw them away from Alexander's building.

 

Jacob climbed right back through the window he left, Alexander was on him before he had both feet in.

 

“Seems like that didn't ruin the mood, or… did you like seeing me in action Aleck?” Jacob purred, grabbed onto Alexander's hips pulling him in.

 

“It is impressive,” Aleck said.

 

His face went red, Jacob laughed a little before kissing him. It was slow, Jacob nipped at Aleck’s lips, Alexander moaned opening his mouth letting his tongue slip into Jacob's mouth. Jacob slipped his hands up taking Aleck's face between them, he let his thumb rub against his sideburns.

 

“Let's go upstairs, I can show you exactly how impressive I am,” Jacob whispered against Aleck's mouth.

 

Aleck didn't reply, he let Jacob lead him upstairs to his own room.

 

Once inside Jacob grabbed Aleck again kissing him, so gently that Aleck let out a little whiny noise. Jacob smirked as he moves his teasing kisses down Alexander's jaw to where his neck and shoulders meet. Aleck gasped letting his head fall back so Jacob could have more room. Jacob took the opportunity to bite a little, sucking it softer leaving a mark. Aleck didn't seem to mind, so Jacob made a few more leaving Alexander's neck and shoulder covered in several of them. Aleck returned the favor leaving a large mark above Jacob's collar, it would be clearly visible to everyone, and Jacob guessed that's just how Aleck wanted it.

 

“I wish you'd have less clothes on,” Aleck said.

 

He didn't detach himself from Jacob, but let his hands begin removing Jacob's coat, it gets caught on his hidden blade glove.

 

“Let me get that love,” Jacob said.

 

Aleck moved back to watch Jacob skillfully remove his blade then his coat, Jacob quickly takes off his several other hidden weapons. Aleck had to laugh watching the weapon pile on his floor grow, once Jacob was done he started on his vest and shirt. Aleck removed his own coat and shirt.

 

Jacob noticed and stopped moving, he crowded Aleck licking his neck slightly, then moved down to lick a nipple. Aleck gasped, and  grabbed the back of Jacob's head. Jacob kept lapping at his chest as Aleck trailed his hand through Jacob's hair. Alexander slipped this other hand down to grip Jacob's ass. Jacob stopped licking, he gave Aleck a smirk before sinking down to his knees.

 

Aleck moaned when Jacob began nudging his growing erection through his trousers.

 

“Jacob,” he said breathlessly.

 

Jacob didn't speak and with a practiced skill removed his trousers completely, Jacob took hold of his cock. He licked the dark red tip tasting the pre-cum. Jacob took him in his mouth to the base to in one motion, Alexander let out a loud moan that probably could be heard from the open window.

 

“My god, your mouth is a sin,” Aleck said with a gasp.

 

Jacob hummed around his cock, he swallowed once before moving back. Once he set a rhythm Aleck couldn't stop making beautiful noises above Jacob.

 

“Jacob please, I want you inside of me, before I cum,” Alexander said.

 

Jacob moaned thinking about it, he let Aleck's cock fall from his mouth with a soft pop. Jacob stood up wiping spit from mouth.

 

“And you say my mouth is a sin, get on the bed and let me remove the rest of my clothes,” Jacob said with a peck to Aleck's lips.

 

Aleck did as he was told, when he was settled on the bed he could sit back and watch Jacob undress. Jacob's chest was covered in thick dark hair, it trailed across his chest and down under his trousers, Aleck took a deep breath as he saw Jacob's tattoo and the many scars that decorated his skin. Jacob fully undressed, letting Alexander get one more good look.

 

Jacob crawled in between his knees, kissing Alexander's hip.

 

“Do you have anything to make this smoother,” Jacob asked.

 

“No sorry, this isn't something I'm used to. To be honest I've wanted you for a while, I just didn't think it would ever happen,” Aleck stutters slightly with embarrassment.

 

“Well that won't stop us, I've been waiting since the day we met,” Jacob said.

 

Aleck's eyes went wide, he hid his face in his pillow as Jacob laughed. Jacob took his face in his hand, making Alexander look at him.

 

“I have an idea, do mind if I try something,” Jacob said.

 

“Not at all, I trust you,” he said.

 

“Can you get on your hands and knees,” Jacob said, he gave Aleck a deep kiss before leaning back.

 

Aleck silently gets on his hands and knees leaving himself exposed to Jacob, it made him blush nervously.

 

“Now that is a gorgeous sight, could just keep you there all night,” Jacob chuckled.

 

Alexander's blush darkened, it spread over his shoulders. Jacob decided to take pity on him and began leaving marks on his lower back.

 

Jacob grabbed Aleck's ass in his hands spreading his cheeks massaging them making Alexander wiggle and moan. Jacob kissed one cheek, then he licked a stripe up his crack pushing it against Aleck's hole. Alexander began mumbling into his pillow, Jacob prodded his entrance with his tongue, he let it slip into the tight ring of muscle.

 

Jacob loudly slurped and moaned into Aleck, he let one finger join his tongue opening up Alexander more.

 

“Please Jacob more,” Aleck begged.

 

Jacob slipped in a second finger, he scissored him open adding more spit to keep him slick. He added a third finger and leaned back to watch Aleck. He pulled them out a little, Alexander pushed back begging Jacob to keep him filled. Jacob obliged him pushing them deep, Alexander nearly screamed when Jacob found the spot deep inside him.

 

“Aleck I'm going to lose my mind if I'm not in you soon, but I want to see your face,” Jacob said.

 

Aleck nodded rolling onto his back, he looked up at Jacob absolutely wrecked. Jacob spit on his hand slicking himself, Jacob grabbed Aleck's legs and lifted them giving Jacob easy access to his hole, he began slowly pressing inside.

 

“So good,” Jacob moaned.

 

Jacob slipped all the way in stopping to let Alexander get used to the feeling. Jacob had to breath deeply, the tight heat of Alexander was almost too much.

 

“Jacob, please,” Alexander huffed.

 

“Please what, love?” Jacob said with fake innocence.

 

“Move, please move Jacob,” Alexander said, his voice mixed with lust and exasperation.

 

“Of course,” Jacob said.

 

He began moving, pumping in and out with each thrust going deeper until he can find the sweet spot again. He knew he found it when Aleck threw his head back with a howl.

 

“You make such beautiful noises my dear Aleck, I really could just keep you like this. Maybe next time we go slower,” Jacob leaned down to whisper in Alexander's ear.

 

“Next time,” Aleck agreed.

 

Jacob picked up his pace while kissing Alexander.

 

“Jacob I'm so close,” Aleck said.

 

“Me too,” Jacob gasped.

 

It took a few more slow deep thrusts before Alexander came, he tightened around Jacob making him come deep inside Aleck.

 

Jacob collapsed on Aleck, he kissed him before rolling off.

 

“You are amazing,” Alexander whispered.

 

“I could say that same about you love,” Jacob rolled onto his side to kiss Aleck, “I'm exhausted.”

  
Alexander kissed back lazily, drifting off. Jacob chuckled and fell asleep holding Aleck tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had no idea what to do for lube so then I realized I was a fool and could fix it with ass eating.

**Author's Note:**

> http://garrusvakarianismyboo.tumblr.com/


End file.
